


Himbos of a Feather Flock Together

by battle_goats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gyms, Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: Shouyou is way too intimidated by his fellow gym-goer, who he's nicknamed the God of Gains.  Until his own lack of attention tosses him into his crush's arms.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	Himbos of a Feather Flock Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukishimas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishimas/gifts).



> A thank you fic from the HQ Rarepair Exchange mods for stepping up to the plate and delivering as a pinch hitter.

Shouyou knew it was rude to stare. But he couldn't help it. The gray-haired dude on his fourth rep of squats kept dragging his attention away from the treadmill he was supposed to be running. He was wearing plain black gym shorts and a pale yellow tank top that was soaked in sweat as he worked. Shouyou had never felt so thirsty for another person in his life. Shouyou had started coming to this gym to work out not long after moving into the area. And almost every single day that he was here, which was usually at least four times a week, the God of Gains, as he’d dubbed him, was always there.

He had incredible muscles that spoke of one who was incredibly fit, but not obsessively so. And he definitely knew what he was doing because of how easily he rotated through focusing on different muscle groups. On top of being incredibly fit, he was also handsome, with a loud boisterous laugh that always put Shouyou at ease whenever he heard it. And despite how open and friendly he seemed, Shouyou was too much of a day disaster to approach the man, even on friendly terms. So he settled for watching far too closely. Especially today. Because today was leg day.

Shouyou watched the way his leg muscles flexed as he dropped into another squat. A bead of sweat ran down from his hairline and disappeared beneath the low neckline of his tank.  _ God, I wish that were me _ , Shouyou thought. It was too bad his gym shorts were in the way, because he had to have an incredible ass with the number of squats he could do. Shouyou wondered if a hundred yen coin could bounce off those cheeks. 

He blinked and felt an ankle start to roll. He went down hard.

Shouyou couldn’t be sure how much time he lost. All he knew was that he was being cradled in the arms of an incredibly buff angel. Large golden eyes blinked at him in worry. Shouyou had never seen his eyes up close, and they were so pretty.

“I really hope this is heaven,” Shouyou said. His angel laughed and helped him sit up.

“You alright? You went down so fast!”

“I’m okay, I think,” Shouyou said. He shifted his legs and hissed at the pain lancing up his leg. “Ow!”

“Careful, let’s get you to a bench,” the other man said. Then, before Shouyou could respond, he was scooped up into muscular arms and held against an incredibly firm chest. Shouyou squeaked and pressed a hand against a plush pectoral. Shouyou had always assumed being picked up like this would feel awkward, or even emasculating, but he liked it. Being held in a warm, protective embrace like this was more than nice.

Shouyou was carted over to one of the benches along the wall next to the locker room and sat down very carefully.

"Thanks, uh…" Shouyou trailed off.

"Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou," he said.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. I'm Hinata Shouyou."

Bokuto-san seemed delighted to learn his name, as the smile on his face only grew with Shouyou's introduction.

"Let me get you some ice and a wrap. Be right back," he said. Then he disappeared around the corner, likely to the front desk to fetch whatever basic first aid kit they kept on hand.

Now that he was more coherent, Shouyou felt more than a little mortified over the fact that he'd fallen off his treadmill because he was too busy oggling a hot piece of ass. He had hurt an ankle and maybe hit his head, but he wasn't sure on that last one.

Bokuto-san returned and handed him a cold compress. "Here, you hit your head on panel, right," he reached up and gentle fingers pressed against the side of Shouyou's head, just behind his left ear, "there."

He helped Shouyou hold the compress to his head a moment.

"So what had you so distracted?" Bokuto asked conversationally. His hands were careful as he eased Shouyou’s shoe off. There was some swelling, and it would definitely be sore later, but it looked okay. The second cold compress was applied.

"Uh, well - that is-" Shouyou stuttered, his face heated up from the bright blush coloring his cheeks. There really wasn't a good answer to that question. Bokuto-san laughed.

"I'm only joking. I've seen you, you know. There's mirrors everywhere," Bokuto-san said. Shouyou deflated.

"I'm sorry, I know that's really rude of me," Shouyou said.

"It's cool," Bokuto-san said. He gave Shouyou's ankle a gentle squeeze. Shouyou winced, but the cold had helped numb the area. "I'm used to people staring." There was no arrogance in his voice when he said it.

"It's still really rude," Shouyou insisted.

"Yeah. But I don't mind that it's you," Bokuto-san said. His eyes trailed up and down Shouyou's body with a suggestive leer. Shouyou was sure that steam was coming out of his ears from blushing so hard.

"M-m-m-me?!"

Bokuto-san laughed again. "You're so busy looking at me that you don't notice all the heads you're turning."

Shouyou tried to sputter out a response, but he was completely tongue tied. It didn't help that Bokuto-san was still kneeling in front of him. His foot resting on Bokuto-san's knee, supporting it while it was iced. This was way too much, even for a first meeting.

"This is so embarrassing!" he finally managed to cry. "First I hurt myself in front of a seriously hot guy and now this!"

Bokuto-san removed the cold compress and began to slowly wrap the joint in compression bandages. "It looks like its a light sprain, but to be safe, stay off it a couple days."

"Oh, okay."

"How's your head?"

"Sorta hurts. Should be okay after some pain killers," Shouyou said.

"Got a ride home?" Bokuto-san asked.

"I walked here, but I'll call my roommate to come get me. But um, can you get my stuff for me?" Shouyou asked. He reached into the pocket of his running shorts and retrieved the key to the locker he'd used to store his things.

"Sure thing."

Bokuto-san disappeared to return the used compresses, then ducked into the locker room to retrieve Shouyou's things. As soon as he had his gym back, Shouyou grabbed his cell phone and texted his roommate.

"Is it okay if I wait with you?" Bokuto-san asked. Hinata silently nodded. He silently sat down and stretched his long legs out with a sigh. "How about I make it up to you?"

"Huh?"

"Its my fault you got hurt. My rockin' bod distracted you. So lemme make it up to you." Bokuto-san flexed his arms, as if to illustrate his point. Shouyou couldn't help himself and started laughing.

"Oh my god, okay, okay. If it'll make you feel better," he gasped. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about, next time you come in and im here, we can grab protein smoothies at the place across the street," Bokuto-san suggested.

The door the gym opened and Shouyou's roommate stuck his head inside.

"Shouyou?"

"Kenma! Over here!" Shouyou called. Kenma stepped inside and sighed af the sight of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, Bokuto-san took care of me," Shouyou said. He moved to stand, and Bokuto-san was there to help him.

"So, how about it Hinata?"

"Sounds good to me. Next time," Shouyou said. Bokuto-san grinned and helped him out to Kenma's car. Shouyou rolled down the window and stuck his head out. "I'm looking forward to seeing your rockin' bod next time."

"Just my bod?" Bokuto-san asked.

"Well, maybe the rest of you too," Shouyou relented. The car started and Shouyou gave a short wave. "I'll get your number next time too!"

Bokuto-san waved back as the car pulled out of its parking spot and they drove away.

"Did you seriously hurt yourself and get a date out of it?" Kenma asked.

"Hey, be nice. Bokuto-san was really nice. He didn't have to help me at all."

"Alright," Kenma said. "So long as he's paying for your first date."

Shouyou shoved his face into his gym bag to hide. He hadn't even thought of that. But at least he had a few days to mentally prepare himself. And sure, twisting his ankle and hitting his head had hurt. But it was worth it to finally get to talk to Bokuto-san.  
  



End file.
